ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ultimate Ben Transformation (Earth-1010)
Ultimate Ben is the Ultimatrix's evolved form of Ben Tennyson. He is an evolved Human from the planet Earth in Earth-1010. This form is achieved by activating the 'Ultimate' function before the 'Transformation' function in the Ultimatrix. Appearance Ultimate Ben's appearance does not change from his normal human appearance. Sometimes however he will take on aspects of the appearance of aliens that he uses as Aspect Transformations. The Ultimatrix symbol is permanently placed on his chest with the four prongs signifying an evolved state. A large green hologram appears behind him every time he uses an aspect transformation. The hologram shows the alien whose powers are being used. Powers and Abilities Ultimate Ben is superior to an average Human in every field. He is stronger, tougher, and generally smarter than most people. However without specific training in any of those fields, he does not exceed the most skilled un-evolved humans in any of those three fields. Aspect Transformations The most powerful weapon in Ultimate Ben's arsenal is his ability to call upon the powers of other aliens in the Ultimatrix, known as an Aspect Transformation. This allows him to gain a few powers from the chosen alien, while retaining his human body. Thanks to his access to the Ultimatrix's Master Control, Ultimate Ben 10'000 can switch between Aspect Transformations rapidly at will. He does not need to touch his Ultimatrix to do so, nor does he need to exclaim the alien's name. He normally still does this out of habit though. Known Powers Accessed *MindMatter - Telekinesis *Ultimate Clockwork - Advanced Chronokinetic Hologram Generation *Unknown Alien - Explosive Rock Generation *Ultimate Humungousaur - Size, Strength, and Durability *Ultimate Gravattack - Gravikinesis *Atomix - Nucleokinesis, Atomic Blasts *Ghostfreak - Invisibility, Intangability *Stinkfly - Insectoid Wings, Flight *Bloxx - Shapeshifting, Enhanced Strength *Echo Echo - Sonic Screams *Ultimate Echo Echo - Duplication, Sonic Screams *Gutrot - Gas Generation *Jetray - Enhanced Speed, Flight *Ultimate Big Chill - Freezing Breath, Cryokinesis, Intangibility, Flight Weaknesses Aspect Transformations only transfer certain elements of a species to Ultimate Ben. Therefore since he usually only uses these forms for their offensive powers, Ben rarely receives the defensive benefits of transforming with only a few exceptions. Powers may also be left out of the Aspect Transformation, requiring Ben to know what he is doing when he uses the form. An example of this would be Ultimate Humungousaur, as Ben did not gain the ability to fire missiles. Ultimate Ben cannot survive in space, hence why in Chapter 12 Ben opted to instead use Ultimate Gravattack and not use Ultimate Ben with Ultimate Gravattack's powers. There are some Aspect transformations that nullify this weakness, but not many. History Ultimate Ben was first realised and used by Ben sometime after the events of Death of Ben 10. He is Ultimate Ben 10'000's favourite transformation. Death of Ben 10 Ultimate Ben was first mentioned in Chapter 12, though he was not used due to his aforementioned weakness to the vacuum of space. He was first used in Chapter 13 along with MindMatter's powers to protect Eon, after which he is effectively used as Ultimate Ben 10'000's default state. He was used with Ultimate Clockwork's powers to locate Apollo. In Chapter 14 he helped Ben 23 and Ben 23'000 infiltrate San Diego Ironworks with the powers of an unknown alien, before fighting his way in using Ultimate Humungousaur and Ultimate Gravattack. Ultimate Ben was used prominently in Trials by Fire: Part 2. He fought against Hulk Apollo, defeating him as Ultimate Gravattack with help from Ben 10'000 as Tickin Clock. He later joined in with the other alternate Omnitrix wielders to help defeat Ollopa with Gutrot. In Chapter 17 he helped save some of the workers on the boat that Apollo used as a weapon. He later helped defeat Ironclad Apollo by freezing his right arm. Appearances Death of Ben 10 Ultimate Ben 10'000 *Chapter 12 (mentioned only) *Chapter 13 **MindMatter **Ultimate Clockwork *Chapter 14 **Unknown Alien **Ultimate Humungousaur **Ultimate Gravattack *Chapter 15 **Atomix *Chapter 16: Part 2 **Ghostfreak **Stinkfly **Bloxx **Echo Echo **Ultimate Echo Echo **Ultimate Gravattack **Gutrot **Jetray (cameo) *Chapter 17 **Jetray **Ultimate Big Chill Gallery Ultimate Ben form.png Trivia *Curiously, despite being an 'Ultimate Alien' himself he can still use other Ultimate Aliens as Aspect Transformations. Category:Aliens in Death of Ben 10 Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Earth-1010 Category:Death of Ben 10 Category:Ultimate Forms Category:Evolved Aliens Category:Humans Category:Alternate Versions of Ben Tennyson in Earth-1010